1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to visualizing information.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional graphical user interface and information visualization systems display data records using a two dimensional display space. Various attributes of the records are then presented by varying the size, shape, color, position and other display features of icons representing the records. The position display feature is useful since it is perceived even by color blind users and makes direct use of spatial memory. Conventional visualization systems display records in grids that allow the user to easily find the relevant information. However, these conventional visualization designs result in significant wasted space.